Multi-hop wireless networks include multiple nodes wherein wireless links are formed between the nodes. Efficient usage of the bandwidth of wireless links between the nodes is needed for high performance of multi-hop wireless networks.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for dynamic bandwidth allocation for wireless mesh networks.